


Something Great

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom!Zayn, Dom/sub, Feminization, M/M, Sub!Louis, Top!Zayn, bottom!Louis, dom/sub dynamics, gender fluid Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an order of events Louis meets Zayn and everything turns out for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Great

**Author's Note:**

> I worked for three days on this but it probably still sucks. Didn't have time to proof read let me know about any typos. I have to write on my phone.

Louis had his arms wrapped around himself as a weak attempt to keep in the last of his natural body heat. He had been kicked out by his parents after coming clean as both gay and gender fluid (which he had to explain thus leading to an earful of "I raised a son not a daughter") his mother was trying to get his father to stop she wanted to keep her baby.

Now he was wandering the streets while the temperature drops steadily with merely a sweater to keep him warm. His father always told him a sub shouldn't be out late or out without weather proper attire. The verbal lessons of how he were to treat his Dom whenever a female would show interest in him. 

"What are you doing out here! Let alone dressed like that?" a voice rang from behind him, they had a strong dominant voice. 

Louis slowly turned around trying to ward off his shivers "I wo-wouldn't be out here if I had a choice, s-sir"

"Come here and introduce yourself." Louis turned to see a man with raven black hair his outfit the same dark color showing the tanned pigment of his skin better.

Louis walked towards the man on shaky legs "I'm L-Louis Tomlinson. Age 19. M-May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Zayn Malik. Age 25. Tell me what you're doing out here" He spoke as Louis made it to arms length cringing at the red skin being abused by the cold wind.

"I-I got kicked out." Louis' voice came out brittle and wobbly.

"Come here. You're staying with me tonight." he demand leaving Louis no room to do anything but nod.

The strong hand on his lower back lead him inside the warm building. People greeted the older man giving Louis odd looks, he admits he looked out of place everything was crisp and clean and he must of looked a wreck from the tears he had shed withing the day and the in forgiving cold weather he had spent most of his night in.

"When we get to my place you are to take a hot shower. I'll get you some clothes to wear for the night." Zayn spoke as he lead the small boy into the elevator.

"Okay, thank you sir." Louis muttered as he subconsciously huddling closer to the man in a pathetic attempt at getting a little more warmth.

Zayn took pity pulling the small boy into his side carefully leading him to his apartment. "How did you get kicked out, kid?"

Louis hummed in appreciation of the mans warmth. He couldn't stop himself from biting his lip when the question was finally asked. "My father was never happy that I was a sub so it didn't turn out well when I told him I also liked men."

Louis opted out of the part of his questionable gender as Zayn gathered clothes that would somewhat fit the the boy.

"A handful of male subs are gay so it's quite a surprise that he would kick you out over just that. Whatever you're not telling can wait until you're warm." Zayn left no space for backing down pushing Louis gently into the too white too clean bathroom.

Within the time Louis was in there he cringed every time he caught his reflection in the mirror he really was a sight. No wonder the man took pity on him. He made quick work of the hot shower quickly getting dressed, stopping to curse himself for his choice of wearing women's panties that day.

Zayn had ordered pizza for them with enough time to change into a pair of sweats before Louis stepped out of the bathroom, T-shirt a little baggy on the curvy frame. "You feeling better?" His voice came firm yet gentle.

"Yes, thank you, sir." That seemed to be the only thing that had left his mouth at this point.

Zayn just gave a soft smile of how well behaved the submissive was "Well come eat, you've got to be starving."

Louis just nodded following him into the kitchen. They ate in silence, Zayn took notice to Louis being both tense and trying to make himself look smaller. 

"I'm sorry for intruding on your night, sir." the soft break in silence shocked Zayn slightly.

"You're fine, little one." Zayn reassured him "How about after we finish eating I call your parents and let them know you're safe."

"O-okay. Just ask to talk to my mother I-I don't know how upset my father still is." the uncertainty was thick in Louis voice so Zayn just agreed.

It was a while before Zayn had gotten the number of Louis' mother and got him into bed. Sleep was heavy over the boy muttering another thank you as Zayn left the room to make his phone call.

It was a short conversation, 'thank you's falling from the women's mouth knowing her son was safe. Spilling that her husband over reacted over something as small as sexuality and gender. Zayn wished her a goodnight with a promise to take her son to her the next day.

Louis woke early in the morning warmth encasing his body. He sighed melting back into the hold ignoring how the clothes he had been wearing had awkwardly shifted.

"Good morning, little one." the gruff morning voice frightened Louis slightly.

"Morning." Louis was able to get out just above a whisper.

"We can stay in bed a little longer then breakfast than I'll take you home." Zayn spoke in his business voice.

Louis took advantage of the extra time in bed curling up to fall back asleep. A soft hum left his lips as Zayn rubbed his calloused fingers over Louis' exposed hip.

Zayn didn't bring up the conversation he had with Louis mother. Opting to let the boy have a calm morning. Louis was a little on edge though there was the light atmosphere coming from the older man.  
**  
"Thank you for taking me in last night, Sir." Now that Zayn was driving him home he felt bad once again for the inconvenience of his presents.

"No need to thank me. Though you were nice company with a pretty face." Zayn spoke naturally catching the blush creeping upon the subs face out of the corner of his eye. 

"I-uh thank you, Sir." Louis muttered again. "I sorry I don't know what to say." he managed to fluster himself further.

"Just breathe, little one." Zayn simply patted Louis jean clad thigh and let them fall into peaceful silence radio softly playing for the rest of their drive.  
**  
His mother insisted that Zayn stay for lunch. It made Louis squirm knowing that now he's going to face his father. He hugged his mother muttering a small sorry to her for leaving though he had no choice.

"You're still my baby, whether boy or girl." she assured him softly while he helped her finish up lunch while Zayn and his father were speaking in the next room. Louis cringed at the bitter tone in his father's voice.

He couldn't make eye contact with his dad as he started bringing food and drinks out. But he could still feel the uncomfortable gaze on him.

Zayn talked about his profession keeping it modest. but sparked interest in his father.

"You teach sub's to properly submit? Maybe we should just have you keep Louis after that disrespect yesterday." Louis tried to shrink in his seat.

"Actually if I may say so Mr. Tomlinson he behaved better than even the best sub's that have been under my care." Zayn defended politely.

"He's like that for now but he disobeys me. I had a plan for his future but then it's I want to be a man and sometimes I'm a female." At this Louis was looking for escape routes, he couldn't deal with the disappointment.

"Actually through my studies, it has proven very common for male subs to like feminization even I'd they are attracted to woman." The reply came faster than his father expected leaving him a bit speechless. 

"But if you do consider it I can take him for a month trial of proper training." was added after a beat of silence. 

The air was a bit thicker as his father thought, Louis eyes were on his mother in desperation. He wasn't the best around doms. The reason he want as stiff as usual last night was because between the cold and fear he had no time to over process what he should be doing.

"I might have to take you up on that offer." His father finalized before letting them properly finish lunch, even though Louis was positive he was going to vomit.

"He was good company last time, a bit timid but it was refreshing." Zayn complimented once more smiling at the blue eyed boy even though he hadn't look up from his plate that he was blatantly playing with his food.  
**  
It wasn't until a month later that his father started talking seriously about sending his off to be trained. A phone call and hours mother politely asking Zayn to train Louis himself he was sent back to the warmth of the building. Approving looks from the other people there now that he no longer look like a bum that Zayn had pitied.

Zayn gave an entire tour, who's who and where's what. walking around with him may have felt to good considering Louis subconsciously was holding his hand out of uncertainty. A sub hadn't needed Zayn like this in years and it slightly empowered him and boosted his ego.

It took a week before Louis could function without Zayns constant approval. He still looked for approval of what he did even of it was a simple nap.

"You don't always have to ask, little one." Zayn spoke after Louis asked if he could make dinner for them. He felt he was failing since Zayn want supposed to be taking care of him like this on top of his already busy job.

"I've always had to ask I'm sorry, Sir" Louis stood with his head bowed in the doorway.

"That's okay. I'm saying if you want to cook or do anything else you do alone you don't had be to ask." Zayns voice was soft and caring, something that had become normal when talking to the sub.

"Thank you, master." it came out soft and oh so naturally from Louis pink lips.

It'd be a lie if that didn't affect Zayn sexually. He bit his lip as he watched Louis retreat back out of Zayns office.

By the end of the month Louis was less tense every washing moment and would relax when Zayn would caress his skin ever so gently. Zayn caked Louis' patents notifying them he had just started making a proper break through and wanted to keep him a little longer. 

The day Louis was comfortable enough to sleep in a T-shirt that was too big and women's knickers was the day Zayn almost lost his sanity. Louis had the habit of waking before Zayn and making them tea and with half lidded eyes Zayn just caught sight of red lace peaking out where the white T-shirt had hiked up Louis bum.

"Morning." Louis voice was soothing and distracting as he turned to hand Zayn a mug."Sit down and let yourself wake up breakfast will be son be soon."

Zayn just pressed a kiss to the top of Louis head, hand lingering on the small of his back before letting the sub take care of him.  
**  
"Would you be okay with physical training? Like romantic and sexual." The question slipped from Zayns mouth as Louis was out running errands with him. He looked beautiful braving their time in the cold in a dress and one of Zayns jackets.

"I'll gladly learn anything you want me to, Sir. But the sexual training is a but of a gray area." Louis admitted as a blush blossomed across his sharp cheek bones.

"I'll start off slow with you and then you can decide if you want to continue, okay?" Zayn reasoned a little amazed that Louis had been raised in the dark sexually too.  
**  
When they finally got back to Zayns apartment he was itching to actually kiss the sub. He just watched as Louis slipped off his coat hanging it back up giving Zayn full view of how formfitting the dress was on the curvy boy. He let himself reach out and pull Louis against him.

"You were a good girl for me today, little one. Good girls get a treat." The smile hadn't left Zayns face the same smile Louis had put there hours ago.

"Thank you, Sir. But I don't think I deserve a treat for behaving normally." Louis spoke polite as ever as he looked up at the older man, that pretty red blush painting his cheeks once again.

"But I want to reward you." Was all Zayn said as he rubbed his nose against Louis'.

"O-okay, Sir. If that's what you want." The timid actions fit Louis perfectly. He was surprised when he felt the doms warm lips press against his own a little confused considering he hadn't ever actually kissed someone besides on the cheek.

Zayn was pleased with how soft Louis' lips were, letting it linger as he kept a firm hold on Louis' waist. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of having the smaller body against his own. He placed a kiss on the subs nose before letting him go. Pleased with the shade of red he had turned Zayn couldn't stop himself placing a light tap on Louis plump bum as he walked away to change into something warmer.  
**  
Now Louis wasn't afraid of cuddling with Zayn on the couch after dinner. He felt the comfort Zayn got from it so he'd do it more often than just after dinner. Breathing easier with body contact and being perfectly pliant with Zayns many touches. 

Zayn had Louis spread out under him fingers grazing the soft exposed skin. Goosebumps rising on Louis skin creating a game under Zayns finger tips. The muscles in Louis small tummy jumping ever so slightly at the tender touch.

"You're okay with me touching you like this?" Zayn asked gently. He had started placing kisses on Louis neck as a caring gesture that it was okay to tell him to stop.

"Yes master it feels so good." Louis said without hesitation. The feeling of the dom placed so comfortably between his legs was something so new and he didn't want it to end anytime soon. With the warm wet feeling of the kisses on his neck Louis was sure he was in heaven.

Zayn was amazed with Louis growth in such a short time. He simply hummed and stole a kiss letting Louis hold his hands running his thumb over the skin he had been getting so familiar with. "I might not willingly let you go home anytime soon." was all that was muttered earning a giggle.  
**  
They haven't gone far with sexual training Louis had just learned how to give a proper blowjob without choking and Zayn learned when Louis is feeling more feminine he doesn't like handjobs or blowjobs. This development now leading to Zayn starting to pay attention to Louis tight virgin hole.

"You don't have to, m-master." Louis was now unsure as Zayn had pulled his panties down once more like many nights before.

"I want to. If you're comfortable with me doing this." Zayn assured rubbing his thumb over Louis hip.

"Yes, Sir. I want i-it." He muttered softly. He sucked in a breath as Zayn rubbed his hip getting a packet of line before repositioning himself between Louis smooth legs. A pillow was paced under Louis hips as his legs over Zayns shoulders.

Zayn wasted no time licking a flat strip over Louis fluttering hole pleased with the surprised squeak that escaped Louis' mouth. His fingers were fisted in his T-shirt as Zayn slowly worked his hole open, Louis body flushed red reacting so nicely at the new feeling.

The amount of squirming Louis was doing amazing, his hips chasing Zayns lips as his cock grew harder. Zayns instincts kicked in as he pinned Louis hips down. "Such a good girl with such a pretty little cunt." Zayns voice was hoarse pushing hot breath against the wet hole. 

Louis whined "M-more please, master. W-want to be a good girl for you." His hands were now under his shirt, fingers working at his sensitive nipples. 

He looked so pretty to Zayn, thin layer of seat covering the tanned skin. "Wanna feel how nice your little cunt takes my fingers." His voice deeper than usual add he sat up placing a kiss on Louis inner thigh. Louis watched through half lidded eyes as Zayn covered his fingers with s generous amount of lube.

The intrusion was uncomfortable, Zayn slowly pushing his sick finger in stopping every so often to get Louis to relax. The slow prodding started to bring Louis pleasure again small pants escaping Louis mouth. "M-more p-please."

Zayn pulled his finger out cherishing the whine that came from the small boy. He leaned down silencing him with a kiss groaning with possessiveness. The boys hands finding their way to the dark hair, housing slightly into the kiss feeling Zayn work his hole open a bit more. 

"You're doing so good little one. As a reward you can cum at you're own will." the praise cave out gruff against Louis lips. what Zayn didn't tell him was he planned to see how many times he can get the boy to cum in one night.

Louis whined wiggling his hips, he was painfully hard. So closer but Zayn was just a bit off from his bundle of nerves. "Higher please m-master I'm s-so close." Louis voice wavered in the plea.

Zayn watched the boy unravel as he set out to find his prostate. His hand ran over his stomach feeling the muscles spasm listening to all the soft sounds falling from the subs mouth, the pretty little cry they came out when Zayn hit his nerves dead on. "Cum for me baby girl." He whispered so sweetly in Louis ear with a gentle tug with his teeth. 

The broken cry was like music to Zayns ears white hot spurts of cum painting Louis tanned stomach a thin veil of subspace starting to cloud his eyes. "You've been so good. Do you think you can keep going? Can you keep going going for me baby?" The mutters were so sweet Louis could help but nod he wanted to be good he wanted to be Zayns good girl.

Zayn started to prod at Louis used hole once again, feeling the muscles clench around nothing. he took the time to add more lube to his fingers working now three fingers in. A small gap left Louis as he grabbed at Zayns free hand that had been caressing his thigh. Little fingers digging into the rough flesh as encouragement to keep going. Watching Louis become so responsive made Zayn think one thing, he wanted to have this boot for only himself. "You're mine, all mine." he growled into the submissive's neck.

He was getting harder hearing Louis agree, the small repetitive murmurs of "Yours wanna be yours master." The sub was hard once again, hips desperately chasing Zayns fingers.

"Let me take you and make you mine, my good little girl." Zayn started nipping at Louis neck as he pulled his fingers out of Louis greedy hole.

"Please, master. I wanna be yours in every way." it was barely audible in little pants. The approval pulled a groan from Zayn as he started to rummage for a condom. Zayn distracted Louis by kissing him roughly gaining access making him focus more on matching the battle his mouth was in. 

Zayn managed to strip the last of the way with Louis hold on his hair not letting him free from the kiss. He added extra lube before lining up with Louis fluttering hole. He nudged in gently bit by bit letting Louis break the kiss, crying out in slight pain at the bigger stretch. "I've got you baby girl." The gentle voice returned as he ran his fingers through the sweaty caramel fringe.

Their fingers were intertwined by Louis head as Zayn carefully filled Louis up. Blunt nails dug into his skin as a sob ripped from Louis throat, the stretch burned but he let Zayn let go is his hand freeing his own to trail along Louis' body distracting him from the pain. He made quick work of leaving more marks on the subs neck as he bottomed out.

"So good. Doing so good." Zayn muttered as Louis had gone pliant for him, starting to float in his own mind. Small sounds of pleasure leaving Louis as Zayn rolled his hips, the contact of their skin soft. Zayn had captured another kiss as he allowed his his to pick up pace.

Louis was still so tight around Zayn clenching at the right moment each time as Zayn hit his prostate with each thrust, little 'uh's leaving his mouth. Hands clenching at the sheets "C-close." he whined, subspace clouding over his being. He came with a loud cry l letting himself go, trusting Zayn with all he can give.

Louis had gotten tighter pushing Zayn over the edge. He grunted biting at Louis neck successfully breaking the skin claiming the young boy. "My good little sub." he murmured in his ear gently.

He sloppily tossed his used items and made work of bringing Louis back to him. Light praises whispered in the subs ear along with feather light kisses brought movement back, small hand holding onto Zayn as if he were an anchor. Eyes opening slowly slightly clouded and tired. "That's my good sub." was all Zayn said kissing Louis chastely. 

"Love you baby girl." Zayn whispered once he had cleaned them up properly slipping Louis into one of his t-shirts.

"I love you too, Zayn." Louis echoed as he drifted to sleep. It would be a lie of Zayn wasn't the happiest person that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Devinpartydrewoliver.tumblr.com


End file.
